Naissance de la vie
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Que se passetil quand Hermione est la prisionnière d'un Severus en pleine rédemption ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages connu appartiennent à JKR...

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première fic à chapitre... J'espère que ça vous plaira...Et merci àFumseck pour sa patience et ses encouragements...

Naissance de la vie

Ça y est, je suis là… Papa et maman ne le savent pas encore. J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction lorsqu'ils sauront que je suis là… Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux car Papa demande souvent à maman pour avoir un bébé… Je ne sais pas encore si je serai une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Mais je sais que je serai un enfant aimé…

Maman est tellement bien lorsque Papa est près d'elle. Moi je sens tout ce que maman ressent, bon comme mauvais. À se sujet il va falloir que je parle à papa, que je lui explique que maman à besoin encore plus de lui… Car ça me fait vraiment mal lorsque maman s'ennuie de lui… C'est la pire chose que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à maintenant et c'est vraiment horrible… Par contre, lorsqu'il est là et qu'il lui dit des mots doux et la caresse c'est extraordinaire. Le cœur de maman bat rapidement et je ressens tous les frissons de plaisir que maman ressent. J'aime vraiment mieux ça. Ça me fait danser de joie, mais maman ne s'en aperçoit pas encore. Bientôt je lui ferai signe, mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué, je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu…

Le premier signe

Aujourd'hui maman est assez active, je ne réussis même pas à dormir. Elle est stressée, je le sens, c'est pire que lorsqu'elle s'ennuie de papa. Mais si elle continue comme ça, c'est moi qu'elle perdra. Je dois l'avertir de toute urgence… Mais ce n'est pas facile d'où je suis…

Bon, je fais quoi… Heu !... Ah Oui! Je sais…

Attention! … Hop ! … Voilà ! … C'est fait …

Désolé maman, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Maman vient de restituer son repas. J'espère qu'elle saura que c'est moi et qu'elle comprendra.

Aie ! … C'est quoi ça ? … Je me sens tout drôle… Qu'as pris maman ? Qu'est-ce que papa t'a donné ?

…

OK, je comprends maintenant, c'est une potion pour dire à maman que je suis là. Donc maintenant elle sait. Et je sais qu'elle est ravie, je le sens. Mais pour papa c'est autre chose, je ne comprends pas. Je le croyais plus fort que ça mais il s'est évanoui !

Maman… qu'est-ce que tu fais… tu oublies papa… Maman réveille papa stp… je l'aime déjà même s'il n'est pas aussi fort que je le croyais… Maman stp…

…

Merci maman…

Papa prend maintenant maman contre lui…

Oui papa… continue… maman aime ça quand tu la caresses comme ça… et elle en a besoin maintenant… elle a eu une grosse journée… Et maintenant que tu la calme moi je vais enfin pouvoir dormir… Merci papa…

Quelques semaines plus tard

Maman est fatiguée aujourd'hui… Elle a fait beaucoup de ménage et à commencé à arranger ma chambre… C'est épuisant tout ça… De plus elle à mal au dos… Si au moins papa pouvait l'aider un peu… Elle a besoin de se reposer maman, elle n'a pas à tout faire dans la maison… En tout cas moi je vais l'aider maman, je lui ferai plaisir en ramassant mes jouets…

Waouh! C'est cool ça! Vas-y continue Papa ! Encore… oui…!

Je bouge vite, je vais me coller contre la main de papa qui caresse le ventre de maman… Il ne sait pas encore combien j'aime ses câlins… J'aime m'endormir en sentant sa main bouger tendrement…

Hey! Pourquoi t'arrête papa…. Continue stp…

Je suis un peu triste… mais ça ne dure pas longtemps… Le cœur de maman s'accélère, je comprends maintenant pourquoi papa a arrêté de me câliner… C'est au tour de maman… C'est fou ce qu'ils s'aiment… Maman est si bien sous les mains expertes de papa…

Oups ! Maman bouge, elle se lève… Papa la fait danser… Cool ! J'aime danser moi aussi… Je danse avec eux… comme eux… On suit la musique… De la musique c'est tellement plaisant… Papa fait maintenant tourner maman… Allez on tourne ! Attention Papa! Fait pas trop tournoyer maman… j'ai la tête qui tourne comme elle… Je n'aime pas ça… Allez… calmez-vous vous deux !

Maman a comprit… elle se rassit… Papa a entrepris de la caresser je crois… car elle recommence rapidement à être bien… Il sait toujours quoi faire mon papa pour que maman se détende… Il est merveilleux avec elle… Je vais avoir des parents fantastiques…

Maman boit maintenant, ça tombe bien j'ai faim…

Non pas encore du jus de citrouille… On dirait qu'elle boit juste ça… Moi j'ai horreur du jus de citrouille…

Hop ! … Voilà ! … fini le jus de citrouille…

Désolé maman…

Maintenant que dirais-tu du jus de melon ? Moi j'aimerais ça…

Oh non! T'as pas compris…. Du jus de melon… pas du jus de pomme…

Du jus de melon… Du jus de melon… Du jus de melon… Du jus de melon…

Voilà ! Merci maman, c'est vraiment bon….

Papa continue de câliner maman… Il lui dit aussi des mots doux… Maman est bien, si bien qu'elle s'endort dans les bras de papa… C'est une bonne idée… moi aussi je vais m'endormir…

Encore quelques semaines plus tard

Mon développement se déroule bien, je commence à grandir, et à grossir un peu, même si je ne suis pas encore tout développé … Maman est contente, elle m'a senti bouger pour la première fois hier… Je dansais et tournoyais dans tout les sens lorsqu'elle m'a senti… Elle aurait aimé que papa soit là avec elle pour partager ce moment… Mais papa est très occupé… Il travaille beaucoup… Lorsqu'il reviendra je bougerai pour qu'il me sente lui aussi…Il va être content… Il va alors sûrement caresser le ventre de maman… Et il va sûrement aussi me parler un peu… Je vais pouvoir aller m'endormir contre sa main tout en l'écoutant…

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait beaucoup de roulade dans le ventre de maman et j'ai dansé aussi… Et j'ai découvert quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant… On dirait que j'ai un autre membre qui pousse… là entre mes jambes… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Peut-être un autre cordon, mais comme j'en ai déjà un pour me nourrir je ne sais pas à quoi ça va servir… Maman a tellement une grande connaissance qu'elle saura sûrement me le dire lorsque je sortirai…

J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui… Un monsieur est venu… Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais maman n'était pas contente… Elle fait peur maman lorsqu'elle est choquée… C'est la première fois que je l'entendais lever la voix… Elle parle très fort maman lorsqu'elle est furieuse… Je vais retenir la leçon… Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle me parle fort… Je veux qu'elle me parle toujours doucement comme elle le fait depuis que je suis là…

Présentement, maman est dans le bain… Ça fait drôle comme sensation… Même si je suis toujours dans un liquide, la pression faite par l'eau du bain augmente ma sensation de bien être… L'eau chaude augmente la chaleur de mon petit nid… C'est tellement relaxant… Dans l'eau, comme ça, je ressens encore plus les câlins de maman… C'est vraiment trop bien…. J'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie ici, mais maman ne reste jamais assez longtemps à mon goût…

Voilà… C'est ce que je disais… Maman débarque de l'eau… grr… Je le sais parce qu'un frisson vient de la parcourir… Je n'aime pas ces frissons-là… Ce n'est pas comme les frissons que papa lui donne… Ceux de papa sont plaisant eux… J'ai hâte qu'il arrive… J'ai hâte qu'il vienne faire battre le cœur de maman… Qu'il vienne la caresser et me câliner… Qu'il nous dise des mots doux…

Maman va s'étendre dans son lit, elle est fatigué après une grosse journée comme aujourd'hui… Elle aussi s'ennuie de papa… Elle aimerait que papa soit à ses cotés pour dormir… Mais il va venir nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura fini de travailler… Maman s'endort finalement en flattant son ventre… Mais moi je ne veux pas m'endormir toute suite… Je veux attendre papa… Mon papa que j'aime… Je veux lui montrer que je suis là… Je veux qu'il me voie danser… Je lutte pour ne pas dormir toute suite… Mais je commence à être fatigué moi aussi… Je ne réussis pas à rester réveillé… Je m'endors en pensant à papa… Je le verrai sûrement à mon réveil…

**La fin du développement**

Wow... Je commence à manquer de place ici... Va bien falloir que je finisse par sortir... Mais j'ai un peu peur ... Je suis tellement bien ici... au chaud...

Je me sens tellement en sécurité... Mais va bien falloir que je sorte... Je ne peux même plus bouger comme je veux... Je ne suis plus capable de danser et de jouer... Je dois pousser fort pour réussir à déplier mes jambes... et maman n'aime pas ça... Je crois que ça lui fait un peu mal… Maman est fatiguée ces temps-ci... Je sais que je pèse lourd maintenant pour elle... Elle a un peu mal au dos à cause de moi... Elle a les jambes lourdes aussi... Ça serait bien que papa pense à la masser un peu pour lui faire du bien... Il s'occupe beaucoup de maman... mais il devrait prendre plus d'initiative au lieu d'attendre que maman lui demande tout...

Bon...Puisqu'il le faut... Je dois sortir absolument... Je vais quitter mon nid douillet... Je sais que je vais trouver des bras rassurant en sortant d'ici...

Finalement à bien y penser j'ai hâte de sortir... hâte d'avoir plus de place et hâte d'avoir l'amour et l'affection de mes deux parents... J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent mes parents et aussi voir à qui je ressemble...

Alors...

Attention...

Préparez-vous...

J'arrive...

Après plusieurs heures de travail épuisant j'y suis arrivé…

Ça y est... Je suis enfin sorti...

Ce n'est pas chaud comme le ventre de maman... J'ai froid... Où est maman?... Qui est la dame qui me tient?... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?...

Hé attention... on ne touche pas... C'est mon tuyau pour manger... Non... Zut ! Elle l'a coupé... Je fais quoi maintenant... Je suis certain que maman saura quoi faire...

Elle est où ma maman?... Je veux être dans ses bras... Je veux ma maman...

Maman ne va pas bien... Je le sens... Je le sais... Jaime pas ça... Moi je veux être dans ses bras... Je pourrais sûrement l'aider... Pourquoi on m'éloigne d'elle?...

Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Je pensais qu'en pleurant on me rapprocherait de maman... Je me suis trompé... On m'a changé de bras...

On me lave... On m'habille... On m'enroule dans une couverture... Au moins j'ai chaud... Mais je veux maman...

Ça y est... on me dépose dans les bras de maman... Je reconnais les battements de son cœur... Je suis bien... Papa est près d'elle... Il la caresse et me caresse en même temps... C'est trop bien...

J'essais d'ouvrir les yeux... c'est difficile... y'a beaucoup de lumière... Je ne suis pas habitué... Mais enfin j'y parviens... Ma vision est un peu flou... Mais ça s'arrange... Je vois mes parents pour la première fois... Je les trouve beaux... très beaux... Je suis content d'être avec eux finalement... Je suis content d'être sorti... Content d'être dans leur bras...

Maman est très fatiguée... Je le sentais... C'est maintenant papa qui me prend... Je suis bien dans les bras de mon papa... Il me sert contre lui et me rassure... J'aime ça... Je suis en sécurité... Je savais qu'il serait là pour moi...

Il me berce... J'ai les yeux qui ferment... Je me laisse emporter par sa voix... Il me chante des berceuses... Il me caresse d'une main... Je suis bien... Je m'endors...

Moi, Severus Rogue Junior, suis enfin de ce monde, bien installé dans les bras de mon papa… Mais voici comment tout à commencé entre mes parents…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir... Merci encore à Fumseck pour sa patience et sa correction...

Avertissement pour "situation dure"...

Bonne Lecture...

Chapitre #2

**Flash Back**

Dans le repère du mal…

Dans une pièce sombre, taillée à même le roc d'une caverne, se trouvaient un petit groupe de mangemort et leur Maître… Un homme grand, au regard sombre et froid, s'avança vers le Maître, un garçon blond le suivant… Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent…

- Maître, dit le plus vieux des deux…

Severus resta incliné… Il était de retour devant le Maître, avec Drago, pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore… Il avait dû attendre avant d'aller faire son rapport à son Maître… Il avait dû se cacher un peu, pour ne pas conduire le camp ennemi au repère… Drago était à ses cotés tout ce temps… Mais il était paniqué… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi la mission qu'Il lui avait été confié… Il appréhendait la punition que le Maître lui réserverait… Il savait que le Maître n'avait pas la réputation d'être un homme patient et il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de le décevoir…

- Drago…, dit finalement le Lord, …Drago… tu m'as déçu… Je sais que tu n'as pas rempli ta mission…

- Je suis désolé Maître…, Drago avait parlé la voix tremblante…

- Pourquoi… Drago … Pourquoi…

- J'ai failli Maître… avoua le jeune homme

- Tu connais pourtant les conséquences… lorsqu'on ne respecte pas les ordres, on paie, dit le Maître… Tu es conscient que je vais devoir te réprimander

- Oui Maître…

Drago tremblait encore plus et sa voix n'était rendue qu'un murmure lorsqu'il acquiesça à nouveau…

Voldemort leva sa baguette et dit :

- **Endoloris**

- Arggggggggggggggggggg, Drago se tordit de douleur…

Lorsque la douleur se calma, il se releva pour s'incliner devant son Maître…

- Maintenant, j'espère que tu as compris…

- Oui Maître… souffla le jeune

- Tu vas devoir apprendre à suivre mes instructions si tu veux rester en vie et être un des miens… dit le Lord, …Allez la chercher… Tu auras une dernière chance Drago…

Deux mangemorts entrèrent avec une femme… La femme était ligotée avec des liens magiques… Elle n'avait plus rien de la prestance qu'elle avait toujours eu… Son vêtement n'avait plus rien de son élégance du début, il était souillé et déchiré en plusieurs endroits… La fierté ne se lisait plus sur son visage, seulement la peur, la tristesse et le désespoir… Immédiatement lorsqu'elle rentra, Drago la reconnu…

- Mère… non…

- Tu dois apprendre à suivre mes ordres Drago… dit Voldemort, puis après un instant, il lança…Tue-la …

L'ordre était tombé durement… Drago se figea… Non… Le Maître ne pouvait pas lui demander ça… Pas de tuer sa mère… Sa propre mère… Celle qui l'a toujours aimé et choyé…

Devant l'hésitation de Drago, Voldemort hocha négativement de la tête et dit :

- Tu es trop sentimental Drago, ce sont tes sentiments qui te nuisent… Pour me montrer ton allégeance, tue-la… maintenant…

Devant l'ordre Drago leva sa baguette… mais aucun sort n'en sorti… Il en était incapable… Il ne le pouvait pas…

Le Maître poursuivi :

- Drago… Tu me déçois… C'est si facile pourtant… dit-il dans un sourire mauvais.

- Désolé…, dit-il en ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues et en se laissant tomber à genoux.

- Regarde… Je vais te monter… fit le seigneur, dans un rire machiavélique,… **Avada Kedavra**

Drago ne pu se retenir de crier… Sa mère, Narcissa, s'écroula sous le sort… sous les yeux horrifiés de son fils… Drago couru vers sa mère en pleurant… Il venait de perdre sa mère… Et il savait aussi qu'il venait d'échouer le test du Maître… Il en subirait les conséquences…

Voldemort le regarda puis balaya la scène du revers de la main en disant :

- Sortez-les… Débarassez-vous d'elle et lui,enfermez-le… Je règlerai son cas plus tard…

Puis Voldemort posa son regard sur Severus qui était toujours là devant lui…

- Severus, mon fidèle, j'ai entendu les échos de ton exploit, dit-il en indiquant au maître de potion de se relever.

- Tout à été fait selon votre volonté, Maître

- C'est bien, maintenant que le vieux fou n'est plus là… Potter sera seul et je pourrai en finir avec lui lors de notre prochaine confrontation… Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne sera là pour le sauver…

- Vous vaincrez facilement Maître…

- Bien sur Severus… Pour te récompenser de ta fidélité et de tes bons services, je vais te laisser finir le travail que Lucius a commencé après son évasion,… sur une de tes étudiantes …

Severus tourna la tête pour voir Lucius. Près de lui il vit l'étudiante en question… Elle était si mal en point, qu'il ne la reconnu pas toute suite… Elle était inconsciente, étendue par terre au pied du mangemort… Elle avait été violée et torturée… Depuis combien de temps, c'était difficile à dire… mais vu son état elle n'était sûrement pas arrivée le matin même… Hermione Granger était tout près de la mort …

En la voyant Severus pensa rapidement et dit :

- Maître, si vous me le permettez…

- Oui Severus ?

- Au lieu d'en finir avec elle… J'aimerais la garder vivante… Je pourrais m'amuser avec elle, et la faire payer pour son impertinence, lors de mes cours, durant toutes ces années.

Voldemort fut surpris de la demande… Aucun mangemort n'avait osé jusqu'à présent changer ses plans… Mais Severus avait osé lui, sûrement parce qu'il savait que son geste, envers le directeur, avait contribué à le mettre dans les bonnes faveurs du Maître, et donc il espérait ne pas être réprimandé pour sa demande… Et il souhaitait même qu'elle lui soit accordée…

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu désir, je peux bien te l'accorder en reconnaissance de ton bon travail… répondit Voldemort

- Merci Maître…

Severus s'inclina à nouveau… Puis alla chercher la jeune fille pour l'emporter dans ses appartements, où elle serait détenue…

**Dans les appartements de Severus un peu plus tard**

- Bonjour Severus

- Lucius mon bon ami, entre, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Merci Severus, un whisky lui dit le blond tout en regardant un fauteuil en chintz vert bouteille.

Severus alla servir 2 verres puis revint vers Lucius… Il l'invita à s'asseoir en lui tendant son verre …

- Content de te voir mon cher, c'est bien que tu ais réussi à t'évader, commenta le maître de potion…

- Ça été assez facile en fait, avec les détraqueurs de notre côté, je n'ai qu qu'à sortir. Il n'y avait plus aucune embûche… dit Lucius le sourire aux lèvres.

- De plus tu nous as rapporté une belle prise… Raconte, dit Severus tout en s'installant dans un divan moelleux

- Lorsque je me suis évadé, commença le blond, j'ai du me cacher rapidement, car un Auror m'avait vu… J'ai donc trouvé une belle petite cachette ou je suis resté quelques jours… Et une journée, Granger et Weasley sont apparu tout près… Ils cherchaient un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards pour une rencontre amoureuse… Je les ai laissé s'installer… Je les ais observé quelques minutes et lorsqu'ils ont commencé leurs activités plus intéressantes,… ben… je suis intervenu…

Lucius laissa entendre un rire malsain…

- J'ai stupéfié Weasley pour commencer et ensuite je me suis amusé avec la Sang-de-bourbe… J'ai débuté avec quelques endoloris pour la soumettre, puis ensuite je suis passé aux choses plaisantes… Tu aurais du voir la tête de Weasley lorsque j'ai pénétré violement sa copine sous ses yeux… Il ne l'avait jamais fait lui-même, elle était encore vierge… C'était tellement serré, c'était trop bon… Elle a crié, imploré, pleuré… Bref c'était jouissant…

Lucius fit une pause… Il prit une gorgé de whisky et continua…

- Ensuite lorsque j'ai eu fini de m'assouvir sur la fille, j'ai tué son copain sous ses yeux en la forçant à regarder… C'était divin… Finalement, je l'ai prise et emmenée ici… Le Maître nous a laissé jouer encore amplement avec elle, plusieurs sont passés dessus… Tu aurais sûrement aimé l'entendre crier comme un bébé… Nous supplier d'arrêter ou de l'achever…

- Dommage que je n'ai pas été là en effet… dit Severus avec insolence.

- La prochaine fois on essayera de t'en laisser un peu, ricana le blond en portant le whisky à ses lèvres…

- Aimable…, dit Severus d'une voix sarcastique

- Peux-tu m'éclairer?… Après tout ce qu'elle a subit et dans l'état ou elle est présentement… Pourquoi la veux-tu pareil ? Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quelles autres filles, une vierge même à la place…

- Non, une autre n'aurait pas été pareille… C'est Miss Granger qui était toujours là à m'exaspérer durant mes cours… Miss-je-sais-tout..., répondit l'ancien enseignant dans une moue disgracieuse…

- C'est ton choix alors… Et que comptes-tu en faire exactement, demanda le blond d'un air intéressé ?

- Premièrement, lui refaire prendre des forces… fit l'ex maître des potions… Pour qu'elle saisisse où elle est, et pourquoi… M'amuser maintenant ne me satisferait pas, elle n'est pas consciente… Je veux qu'elle voie dans quel merdier son insolence la mène… Je veux la voir perdre son air auto-suffisant et sa trop grande confiance en elle…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant... Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience et ses corrections...

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre #3**

Lorsque Hermione repris connaissance, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait… Elle n'était plus dans les cachots où elle avait été retenue ces derniers jours.La jeune femmese trouvait maintenant dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit salon, jumelé à une cuisine, et quelqu'un avait soigné ses blessures… Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne… Elle se leva donc péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte… Arrivé près de celle-ci, une force magique la ramena au centre de la pièce…Hermione essaya plusieurs fois de se rendre soit à la porte, soit à la fenêtre mais chaque fois la même chose se produisait… Un sort l'empêchait de sortir et lui enlevait un peu d'énergie à chaque essai… Elle constata qu'elle avait seulement accès à cette pièce et à la salle de bain… Après quelques essais pour sortir, Hermione s'effondra en manque d'énergie…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle senti un regard froid posé sur elle… Elle releva la tête et vit son ex-professeur…

- Enfin réveillé Miss Granger… dit celui-ci…

Hermione se releva entièrement et regarda le professeur d'un regard méfiant… Il l' inspectait de haut en bas, en la détaillant avec un léger sourire sarcastique…

- Bien que vos courbes soientsublimes à regarder Miss Granger… J'aime qu'on ait une tenue décente en ma présence… Vous trouverez un vêtement intact pour vous près le la douche…

Hermione se regarda et rougit de malaise… C'était vrai que sa robe était rendue en lambeau et ne dissimulait plus rien de son corps… Il était même difficile de concevoir qu'elle puisse tenir encore sur ses épaules…

- La salle de bain est là, lui dit-il en désignant l'endroit de la main

Severus lui montrait une porte, sans cesser de la détailler… Hermione s'enfuit donc dans la salle de bain… Elle enleva sa robe en lambeau et se regarda dans la glace… Elle senti un pincement en se voyant, elle était difficile à reconnaître… Son corps était rempli d'ecchymoses, elle était sale, ses cheveux emmêlés étaient horrible… Une larme lui monta aux yeux… Elle détourna le regard et fit couler l'eau… Lorsque l'eau atteint la bonne température elle entra sous la douche… Elle laissa le liquide couler plusieurs minutes sur son corps meurtri, tout doucement, elle se détendait… Elle prit soudain conscience que dans la pièce à coté un homme était toujours là, un mangemort, son ex-professeur… Elle se lava rapidement et sorti de l'eau… Après s'être séchée, elle chercha le vêtement… Tout ce qu'elle vit fut un unique morceau de linge… une tunique noire qui lui faisait office de robe… Elle mit le vêtement et sorti de la salle de bain…

- Maintenant que vous êtes plus présentable Miss Granger asseyez-vous, lui dit Severus en lui désignant le fauteuil utilisé au préalable par Lucius.

Hermione avança lentement vers le fauteuil libre devant elle… Lorsqu'elle fut assise Severus continua :

- C'est ici Miss Granger que vous passerez les prochaines semaines… Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il est impossible pour vous de sortir de la pièce… Un sortilège vous ramènera toujours au centre de celle-ci…

- VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE… UN MEURTRIER…

En criant cela Hermione c'était relevé… Severus par contre était toujours assis et d'un calme déconcertant il dit :

- Miss Granger… Cela ne sert à rien de crier, assoyez-vous…

- Non… Laissez-moi partir… dit-elle.

Severus la regarda foncer vers la porte et réapparaître au centre de la pièce… Elle refit la même chose en criant troisautres fois… Puis elle s'effondra en larmes….

- Je venais de vous dire que vous ne pouviez pas sortir… Mais comme toujours, vous voulez faire à votre tête, c'est si caractéristique des Gryffondor...Dit-il avec dégoût…. Pourtant, il va falloir vous faire à l'idée… Maintenant vous devez reprendre des forces… Je repasserai…

Severus fit apparaitre un plateau repas et sorti…

Hermione rageait… Elle envoya le plateau contre le mur et s'installa en boule dans un coin de la pièce pour pleurer… Elle s'endormi dans cette position…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux voix la réveillèrent… Severus et Lucius était en grande discussion sur un sujet qu'elle trouvait ignoble… Ils discutaient banalement des dernières attaques que leur groupe avait commit… Une famille entière avait été torturée et tuée au cours de la nuit, le père, employé du ministère, la mère et leurs trois enfants en bas âge… Lucius raconta aussi la triste fin d'une jeune moldue qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route… Avec plaisir et fierté, il détailla la torture, le viol et la mort de la jeune fille… Un air de dégoût se format sur le visage d'Hermione… Cette guerre était horrible et cruelle…

Hermione n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas trahir son réveil… Elle avait peur des deux hommes dans la pièce et se souvenait très bien des événements qui l'on amenés dans ce lieu… L'image de Ron mourant lui revint à l'esprit… Des tremblements la traversèrent et des larmes coulèrent… Elle pleura silencieusement… Et se rendormi en sanglotant…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux la pièce était plongée dans le noir… Elle avait désespérément faim et se sentait faible… Elle essaya encore une fois de passer la porte et se retrouva de nouveau au centre de la pièce… Elle grogna de frustration, et constata qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que Severus daigne lui faire une nouvelle visite… Visite qui arriva dès le levé du soleil…

Severus rentra et fit apparaître deux plateaux… Il en saisit un et commença à manger… Hermione le regardait faire…

- Venez-vous asseoir pour manger Miss granger….

Hermione ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer…

- Cessez vos enfantillages… Rien n'est empoisonné… Je ne vous ai pas soignée pour vous empoisonner par la suite…dit-il d'un ton lasse

Hermione ne répondit rien et resta où elle était, ayant peur que ce soit un piège…

- Vous devez manger pour reprendre des forces… dit Severus avec un ton plus autoritaire.

Hermione avait trop faim… Elle avança lentement et pris le plateau et le ramena sur le sol, dans le coin où elle se trouvait quelques instants avant, et s'y installa pour manger… Severus la regarda faire avec un regard amusé et continua son repas… Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se leva et fit apparaître une table de travail au centre de la pièce avec un chaudron et quelques ingrédients…

- Lorsque vous aurez fini Miss Granger, vous viendrez ici… Vous avez toujours réussit à faire des potions acceptables lors de mes cours… Vous m'aiderez donc à en faire ici… Je vous conseil de ne pas les saboter… Je vérifierai _tout_ votre travail pour m'assurer de la qualité des potions… Ça vous aidera à passer le temps et à vous occuper l'esprit…

Hermione ne répondit rien… Elle réfléchit… Oui, faire des potions lui changerait les idées et l'occuperait, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Voldemort et ses hommes… Elle resta donc là… sur le sol, à regarder Severus travailler minutieusement… Durant les trois jours qui suivirent la même chose se produisit… Severus l'invitait à venir faire des potions, mais Hermione ne prenait que le plateau repas et restait dans son coin…

Après trois jours, Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer…Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas modifier les potions... Mais elle décida que puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour les prochains jours c'était mieux que rien pour l'occuper… Elle se leva donc et marcha vers la table de travail…

- Vous avez enfin décidé de vous joindre à moi pour faire quelques préparations…

Hermione ne releva pas le sarcasme de son ex-professeur et se mis au travail…

Durant plusieurs jours, elle fit toutes sortes de potions, des plus simples aux plus complexes… Severus ne lui parlait que pour lui donner les instructions de la journée, concernant les préparations à faire… Et chacune des fioles étaient examinées pour s'assurer de leurs exactitudes… et même si Severus n'osait pas le dire, à chaque fois, les potions étaient parfaites… Chaque jour, elle avait un plateau repas au réveil et un autre à la fin de la journée, après avoir fini ses décoctions du jour…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est toujours plaisant… Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience et ses corrections...

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre #4**

Une nuit, Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit sourd… Elle se leva et alla voir ce qui avait causé le bruit… Elle trouva Severus étendu par terre devant l'entrée… Il devait sûrement revenir d'une petite partie d'amusement entre mangemorts… Ou il avait peut-être raté une mission et avait été puni par son maitre… Hermione n'en savait rien… Elle ne savait et ne voyait qu'un chose : Severus était très mal en point… Il se tordait silencieusement de douleur …Ses blessures étaient grandes et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang… Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire… Elle hésitait entre deux solutions… Soit le laisser là et attendre, après tout, cet homme méritait-il vraiment de vivre? … Soit essayer de le soigner au mieux de ses capacités… Même si elle ne voulait pas aider les mangemorts, Hermione se sentait incapable de ne pas porter assistance à un homme en difficulté… Et c'est justement ce qui se trouvait devant elle, un homme en difficulté… Elle se devait de l'aider… mais comment ? Elle n'avait pas de baguette et ne pouvait pas sortir pour demander de l'aide…

Elle commença par l'aider à s'étendre… En le posant sur le sofa elle enleva ses vêtements, lui laissant seulement ses sous-vêtements… à ce moment, la baguette de Severus tomba sur le sol … Hermione le regarda… puis la baguette… et à nouveau Severus… Elle se pencha pour récupérer l'objet magique, mais une main l'agrippa fermement au même moment…

- N'y pensez même pas… Vous ne seriez jamais capable de tenir contre les hommes qui sont dans ces lieux… Vous seriez tuée rapidement ou pire encore… Vous devriez le savoir, c'est ce qui c'est passé à votre arrivée… À moins que votre mémoire ne vous fasse défaut…

Il avait dit tout cela dans un murmure…Il lâcha sa main et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sofa… Hermione savait qu'il avait entièrement raison… Sortir de la pièce sans connaître les lieux, et prendre le risque de se faire surprendre à tout moment, était vraiment trop dangereux… Elle posa la baguette sur la table, et pris la décision de le soigner avec des techniques moldues pour commencer…

Elle nettoya les plaies soigneusement et mis des compresses sur celles qui étaient plus grandes… Malgré les plaies propres et soignés, Severus souffrait toujours… Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait ingurgité, à son insu, un poison, que Hermione ne connaissait pas, et qui le faisait se tordre de douleurs… Elle alla à la table de travail et pris un chaudron dans lequel elle fit une potion de régénération-sanguine… Lorsque la potion fut prête, Hermione en donna à Severus…

Puis, elle examina tous les livres de potions, que son professeur avait laissé à sa disposition, et essaya de chercher la raison des douleurs de Severus… Après plusieurs livres, elle n'avait toujours pas d'explication… Alors qu'elle allait laisser tomber les recherches, un livre attira son attention… Un livre dissimulé sous les parchemins sur le bureau du mangemort…

Elle le sorti et s'aperçu que c'était un livre de magie noire… La couverture était usée et il manquait des pages, mais c'est justement dans ce livre qu'elle trouva la description exacte des symptômes de Severus… Une feuille pliée était entre les pages… Sur le parchemin, Hermione trouva une marche à suivre pour une potion… Sûrement l'antidote au poison qu'il avait ingurgité… À moins que la feuille n'ait été mal placée ? Hermione avait remarqué le sens ordonné et impeccable de Severus… Elle était certaine que c'était la bonne potion…

Elle prépara donc un second chaudron où elle commença à mélanger les ingrédients… Une potion très complexe qui demandait près de 36 heures de préparation… Hermione savait qu'elle devait la faire et la réussir… Elle réunit tous les ingrédients et commença la concoction de la potion de façon minutieuse… Pour s'assurer de la bonne marche à suivre pour réussir l'antidote, elle mesurait chaque ingrédient deux fois, relisait chaque étape deux fois avant de l'exécuter… Malgré la complexité de la préparation, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'erreur… Elle n'avait, ni le temps, ni assez d'ingrédients pour recommencer… Et elle avait hâte de voir cesser les douleurs, et de ne plus entendre Severus souffrir…

Hermione passa le reste de la nuit et la journée complète sur la potion… Ajoutant les ingrédients, mélangeant, laissant mijoter le tout… Bref, fidèle aux étapes de préparation de l'antidote… De temps à autres, elle jetait un coup d'œil à Severus… Il souffrait toujours énormément mais au moins ses plaies étaient correct… Lorsque la potion fut finie elle en apporta une fiole à son professeur pour qu'il la boive… Malgré cela, rien ne changea dans l'état de Severus… Les souffrances ne diminuèrent pas… Hermione reprit le livre et essaya de se remémorer le processus de préparation… Question de savoir si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la concoction … Elle avait suivi les étapes une à une… Alors ou était le problème ?

Hermione s'endormi, épuisée… Elle avait besoin de récupérer pour pouvoir recommencer les recherches… Elle devait reprendre des forces mentales…

* * *

Severus était assit sur le sofa lorsqu'elle se réveilla… 

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-elle…

Severus ne semblait plus atteint de douleurs atroces…

- Vous devriez le savoir Miss Granger… C'est vous qui avez fait la potion… Malheureusement lorsque j'ai mis au point cet antidote, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire agir immédiatement… J'ai toujours un temps d'attente de 5 heures avant que la potion fasse effet…

- Donc cela a marché… La potion était correct… fit Hermione stupéfaite!

- Vous en doutiez ? Vous m'avez fait boire une potion dont vous doutiez de la qualité ? l'interrogea Severus d'un regard noir.

- Non… je veux dire… J'ai suivi minutieusement les consignes… mais lorsque je vous ai administré la potion et que je ne l'ai pas vu agir, j'ai commencé à douter… Avoua-t-elle, en baissant les yeux…

Severus la regarda longuement… Puis il alla chercher sa baguette et fit apparaître deux plateaux repas…

- Vous devez avoir faim… Deux jours sans manger…

- Merci… dit-elle timidement

Hermione pris une chaise et mangea… Son premier repas à table et non dans son coin…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les lire… Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience, son aide et ses corrections…

Avertissement pour « situation dure » (viol)

Bonne Lecture…

**Chapitre 5**

Severus ne la remercia pas pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, son orgueil en aurait été trop affecté…Mais son attitude changea un peu face à elle…C'était sa façon de lui en être reconnaissant…Maintenant, il ne la supervisait plus aussi attentivement lorsqu'elle concoctait les potions, lui faisant un peu plus confiance et il lui apporta quelques bouquins intéressants de niveau supérieur qu'elle apprécia… Hermione occupait maintenant ses journées à lire lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler sur les potions…

Un jour Severus fit apparaître une plus grande quantité de nourriture : un plat de fruits frais, des noix et quelques gâteaux…

- Ne mangez pas tout d'un coup, je devrais être de retour dans environs une semaine... J'ai une mission, un travail à faire… N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises en mon absence, dit-il en quittant rapidement…

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle lisait paisiblement un livre sur les propriétés de diverses plantes dans les potions, Lucius Malefoy entra…

- Severus n'est pas là? Demanda-t-il, en le cherchant du regard…

Hermione ne se senti pas très bien en voyant l'homme abject devant elle… Elle n'aimait pas sa présence et les souvenirs de ce qu'il lui avait fait défilèrent dans sa tête… Elle eu une montée de peur qui la figea… Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas le blond avança vers elle et dit :

- Lorsque je te parle, tu réponds Sang-de-bourbe…dit-il sévèrement… Où est Severus ?

- Partit… dit-t-elle en bégayant … Il a dit… qu'il ne… reviendrait que… dans une… semaine, fini-t-elle en espérant qu'il repartirait rapidement…

Lucius eu un sourire sarcastique en entendant la réponse…

- Tu dis qu'il t'a laissé seule pour une semaine…

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement, commençant à comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en lui disant que Severus ne reviendrait que dans sept jours…

- Tu dois trouver le temps un peu long, mais comme je suis sympathique,je vais donc te tenir compagnie, fit le blond avec un regard diabolique… Surtout que je ne suis pas contre un peu de distraction, fini-t-il dans un éclat de rire…

La panique envahit Hermione, oubliant tout, elle couru vers la porte... avec le même résultat que les autres fois, c'est-à-dire qu'elle revînt au centre de la pièce… Hermione maudissait cet endroit, elle était désespérée, elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité avoir la présence de son odieux professeur de potion dans la pièce…

Lucius quant à lui, la regardait amusé… Il se réjouissait de la terreur qu'il faisait naître en elle… La crainte, la frayeur, l'anxiété et l'angoisse qui se voyaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille étaient un excellent stimulant pour lui… Il s'avança d'une démarche triomphante vers Hermione…

Hermione alla se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce, le corps tremblant de peur…

- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper, me fuir est totalement inutile, la coopération est la meilleure solution… indiqua Lucius en approchant encore plus.

- Jamais, hurla Hermione désespérée.

Lucius gifla la jeune femme violemment, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol… Il se laissa choir à genoux au dessus d'elle et déchira son unique vêtement… Elle était maintenant nue et sans défense devant lui… Elle le suppliait en pleurant de ne rien faire, de la laisser, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue… En l'entendant, il sourit machiavéliquement… Il aimait soumettre et dominer les femmes et il venait de gagner une fois de plus…

Il la pénétra brutalement pour assouvir son besoin… Plus elle criait et plus elle se débattait plus il jouissait… Il était impitoyable envers elle, ne la laissant pas se nourrir ou dormir, la prenant sauvagement en la frappant durement et en l'humiliant à chaque fois…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça faisait maintenant 5 jours que Lucius éprouvait atrocement Hermione… Severus revint de sa mission et entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il y vu le scandalisa…

Lucius était en train de s'enfoncer rageusement en Hermione à grand coup violent, déchirant encore plus l'anus de la jeune femme, déjà abîmé par les derniers jours vécus.

Severus fonça sur Lucius et le projeta fermement contre le mur… Puis il l'empoigna à la gorge et serra les doigts en disant :

- De quel droit as-tu pu venir la toucher ? Elle est à moi…

Severus serrait tellement fort que Lucius ne pouvait répondre…

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses venir défaire mon travail de la sorte… Je l'avais demandé pour moi et le Maître avait accepté… Tu as détérioré _ma_ _possession_, dehors ! Et ne revient jamais ici…

Severus était hors de lui, il hurlait à présent… Il expulsa Lucius brutalement et verrouilla ses appartements pour éviter la visite de tout autres intrus éventuels… Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme pour constater les dégâts… Lorsqu'il l'approcha dans le but de la soigner, elle cria et se mit à frapper dans le vide avec ses bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher…

- Miss Granger, cessez cela ! dit-il un peu plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il essaya de l'immobiliser en la serrant contre lui… Il reçut plusieurs coups avant d'y parvenir… Lorsqu'il réussit elle s'effondra en larmes, vidée de toutes énergies… Il la souleva doucement et la déposa sur le lit et lui administra des potions pour ses blessures…

- Laissez-moi mourir, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire d'une voix anéantie.

- Miss Granger, si je voulais votre mort je ne serais pas en train de vous soigner… Vous êtes plus forte que ça en temps normal… Vous devez vous remettre, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle, pour que vous puissiez me violer à votre tour? Mieux vaut mourir…

Severus la regarda tristement, il devinait que la tâche ne serait pas simple pour la remettre mentalement et gagner sa confiance, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser aller.

- Non, dit-il simplement, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violer…J'ai d'autre plan pour vous, je vous en dirai plus lorsque vous serez remise… Maintenant essayez de dormir pour reprendre des forces…

Severus lui donna une potion de sommeil qui fit effet rapidement… Il la regarda dormir attristé par la douleur que la jeune femme avait encore vécu. Désappointé de n'avoir pu mieux la protéger… Ne sachant pas trop comment réussir à gagner sa confiance…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Même si les blessures physiques d'Hermione se rétablirent rapidement, son état mental se détériorait… Elle ne voulait plus manger, ne parlait plus, pleurait constamment et lorsqu'elle réussissait à dormir, des cauchemars lui rappelant les événements depuis son enlèvement la hantaient… Elle dépérissait lentement…

Severus décida qu'il était temps qu'il ait une conversation avec elle… Il ne fallait pas et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure… Il savait que la jeune femme était profondément affectée et il ne voulait pas la blesser plus. Il prit la résolution de faire l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom et de lui parler avec plus de respect.

- Hermione, dit-il délicatement en s'approchant d'elle doucement …

La jeune femme sursauta… Elle était plongée dans ses sombres pensées et ne l'avait pas vu venir… Le visage couvert de larmes elle releva la tête…

- Hermione, tu dois te reprendre, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller…

- Pourquoi, pour que vous puissiez m'utiliser à votre guise? Et depuis quand je ne suis plus Miss Granger, dit-elle avec dédain…

- Hermione, tu te m'éprends sur mes intentions…

Il laissa passer sa main sur sa joue, essuyant quelques larmes au passage…

- Hermione, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, je ne suis pas tel que tu le crois… Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique mes réelles intentions et pourquoi tu es ici…

La jeune femme ne parlait pas, se contentant de l'observer, déconcertée par le soudain changement d'attitude envers elle. Surprise de ne plus voir le masque froid habituel sur le visage de l'homme.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les reviews, C'est vraiment plaisant… Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience, son aide et ses corrections…

Réponse à **Sailor Matrix : **Toutes les personnes ne réagissent pasde la même façon àla violence et au viol. Je parle par expérience.

Voici enfin les explications…

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Severus ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment expliquer à la jeune femme que malgré les apparences il ne lui voulait aucun mal… Que jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'elle soit blessée de la sorte. Et comment s'excuser d'avoir faillit à la protéger convenablement.. Prenant une grande inspiration, il débuta…

- Hermione… Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à croire, pourtant tu dois me faire confiance.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance, vous avez toujours été vil et cruel…

- J'agissais de la sorte pour ne pas trahir ma couverture. Je n'avais pas le choix, pour faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'étais de son coté.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Tu es ici parce que tu dois vivre… Tu dois être forte… Potter aura besoin du plus d'aide possible pour vaincre le Maître…

- Comment voulez-vous que j'aide Harry en étant retenue ici ? Lança-t-elle, septique.

- Tu es une grande sorcière, ton aide sera plus que appréciable lors du combat final… Mais comme je ne peux pas te fournir de baguette, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire de la magie sans… Et pour ne pas être démasquée, tu devras fermer ton esprit à toutes intrusions, en tout temps… Mais tu as continuellement prouvé à l'école que tu es capable de beaucoup de chose, je sais que tu réussiras.

Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris où Rogue voulait en venir.Elle le regardait, confuse.

- Et où apprendrais-je tous cela? Fini-t-elle par répondre.

- Je vais te fournir des livres pour t'apprendre la base, et pour la pratique je t'aiderai.

- Et pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ?

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais trahi l'ordre depuis que je me suis joint à eux et je suis toujours de leurs coté malgré la tournure des événements.

- Comment pouvez-vous clamer que vous êtes du coté de l'ordre alors que vous avez tué le directeur ? fit la jeune femme, indigné par les propos de l'homme.

- J'ai toujours été fidèle à l'ordre, je n'ai fait que ce que Dumbledore m'avait demandé, j'ai agit selon son commandement. Albus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette guerre vivant et a pris beaucoup de risque… Il était mourrant lorsque je suis arrivé face à lui, je n'ai fait qu'abrégé ses souffrances à sa demande comme il l'avait planifié… Il m'avait fait promettre de le faire quelque temps auparavant…

- Comment avez-vous pu ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, j'ai eu mal… J'ai perdu un grand ami, une personne de confiance… probablement le seul qui croyait en moi, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Un grand silence s'installa après ses révélations… Hermione réfléchissant aux paroles de son geôlier… Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… _Disait-il la vérité ? Était-il vraiment de son coté ? Était-ce un piège qu'il lui tendait ? Dumbledore avait-il vraiment demandé à être tué ? _Et surtout,_ Pouvait-elle faire confiance à l'homme? _

Elle devait avouer que Rogue ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal jusqu'à présent, à part peut-être certaines paroles acerbes, mais elle était habitué, c'était tout de même Rogue. Il l'avait même soigné à deux reprises et l'avait défendu contre Malefoy. Il avait pourtant eu plusieurs occasions de la maltraiter et de profiter de son état de faiblesse pour abuser d'elle mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi, avec appréhension, mais maintenant qu'il s'était expliqué tout s'éclaircissait tranquillement dans son esprit. Mais était-ce suffisant pour lui faire confiance? Hermione se le demandait encore.

De son coté, Severus regardait la jeune femme, essayant de savoir l'effet que ses paroles avaient eues, savoir si elle le regarderait autrement que comme un mangemort et un meurtrier. Si elle verrait la sincérité de ses propos.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité? Que vous n'essayez pas seulement d'endormir ma méfiance pour mieux en profiter par la suite ? questionna Hermione suspicieuse.

- Tes soupçons sont normaux et justifiés vu la façon dont je t'ai traité dans le passé. Et je tiens à m'excuser de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, tant par mes paroles, que par mes actions souvent injustes. Mais je peux t'assurer que mes intentions présentes ne sont pas mauvaises. Je veux la fin de cette guerre tout comme toi et je suis convaincu que tu es assez puissante pour nous aider à vaincre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ignorant volontairement les excuses de l'homme bien qu'elle les ait entendu, elle poursuivit :

- Et si je n'avais pas été puissante vous m'auriez tué ?

- Non, j'aurais eu la même attitude, mais je ne t'aurais pas offert des cours de magie sans baguette et d'occlumencie si je n'avais pas été certain de tes capacités. J'aurais essayé de t'enseigner autres choses pour t'aider à survivre. Mais connaissant tes talents, je veux que tu apprennes ce qui sera le plus utile, fit l'homme.

- Et si je refuse de vous faire confiance ?

- J'accepterai ta décision, malgré la déception. Mais je continuerai à te protéger du mieux que je peux, espérant que tu finisses par comprendre que je suis du bon coté, expliqua calmement Rogue.

- Allez-vous m'enseigner même si je ne vous fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr, parce que moi j'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que tu auras besoin de te défendre, alors tu dois apprendre.

Il surprit alors grandement la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien comprit. Il avait accepté de lui enseigner comment se défendre, tout en sachant qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses connaissances contre lui. L'ébahissement sur son visage, elle lui reposa la question pour être certaine de ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

- Vous dites que vous m'enseignerez même si je ne vous crois pas honnête ?

- Certainement, c'est la meilleure solution pour ta propre sécurité. Et si lorsque tu auras appris, tu ne crois toujours pas que je suis sincère, tu pourras toujours utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi.

- Mais… l'étonnement face à la franchise de l'homme lui coupa la voix.

- Moi, je te fais confiance et c'est sur cette base que j'accepte de t'initier à ces arts magiques Hermione. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dis, demain je te donnerai les livres dont tu as besoin.

Hermione ne su quoi dire. Rogue avait l'air tellement différent de l'enseignant froid et sombre qu'elle avait connu. Il avait l'air sincère dans ses paroles. Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en lui laissant une chance… et elle pouvait toujours changer d'avis si l'ancien comportement de l'homme revenait. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit et à son réveil, une pile de livre l'attendait près de son lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews… Merci aussi à Fumseck pour sa patience, son aide et ses corrections…

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione plongea aussitôt dans les livres que Severus lui avait apporté. Toutes les informations concernant la magie sans baguette la fascinait incroyablement. Les possibilités étaient tellement grandes lorsqu'on maîtrisait cette technique. Mais rapidement, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi aisé, qu'elle le pensait, de passer de la théorie à la mise en pratique. Contrôler sa magie interne pour s'en servir, sans passer par une baguette, était extrêmement difficile. Demandant beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration.

Rogue lui avait conseillé de débuter par des sorts simples et sans danger comme « Accio » et « wingardium leviosa ». Mais lors d'un essai visant à attirer vers elle un simple livre posé sur un meuble, la jeune femme avait été renversé par le sofa qui avait rugit sur elle, lui fracturant le bras. Le livre quant à lui resta sagement sur ledit meuble. Hermione pris conscience du travail qu'elle devrait effectuer pour finalement contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Les leçons d'occlumencie n'étaient guère plus faciles. Les souvenirs qui refaisaient surfaces l'affectaient incroyablement, affaiblissant ses défenses déjà minimes. Chaque fois, les très cours essais se terminaient par des larmes et des cris.

- Hermione, tu dois passer par-dessus ses épreuves pour réussir et te renforcer. Même si c'est difficile, avait expliqué Severus lors d'une de ces leçons.

- Mais ça fait tellement mal intérieurement de revoir… Ron… mourir…

L'homme avait alors passé ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la réconforter…

- Je sais, dit-il doucement, tu as vécu des épreuves pénibles et peu on la force de passer au travers de tels sévices. Mais toi, Hermione, tu es forte et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu ne dois pas te laisser démoraliser, au contraire, puises-y l'énergie nécessaire pour réussir. C'est ta soif de vaincre qui doit te motiver et t'amener à la réussite… Je te l'ai dit et n'en doute jamais : Tu es une grande sorcière. Tu es capable de beaucoup de choses, plus que la majorité des sorciers.

La jeune femme fut véritablement touchée par la dernière remarque du Maître des potions, sachant que les compliments ne venaient pas aisément pour lui. Surtout à l'endroit d'une Gryffondor, une Miss je sais tout, comme il l'avait si souvent qualifié lors de ses années scolaires. Ces mots en tête, Hermione repris l'entraînement.

Les leçons suivantes ne furent pas plus simples. Mais Hermione avait maintenant la motivation qui lui manquait auparavant pour ne pas se décourager. Elle voulait apprendre et réussir pour vaincre l'ignoble personne qui l'avait brisée, Lucius Malefoy, et son Maître horrible qui cautionne de telles actions répugnantes. Elle travaillait à la sueur de son front, s'acharnant sans relâche pour parvenir à contrôler sa magie. Hermione en faisait tellement qu'elle s'épuisait de plus en plus rapidement, ne parvenant jamais à reprendre le dessus sur son énergie. Arrivée près de l'évanouissement, elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

- Hermione, arrête un peu, tu en fais trop, tu ne peux rien contrôler épuisé. Viens manger et repose-toi, lui dit Severus en déposant le repas sur la table.

- Dès que j'aurai maîtrisé ce sort, fit-elle, entêté.

- Non, répliqua fermement Rogue, ne lui laissant aucun choix. Maintenant tu t'assois et tu manges, tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu réessaieras demain. Rien ne sert de te tuer à essayer, alors que c'est impossible dans ton état de fatigue.

Hermione fut contrainte de reconnaître que Rogue avait raison. Elle voulait en faire trop, comme toujours, et elle épuisait ses forces. Cela diminuait ses chances d'accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle accepta, à contre-cœur, l'offre du repas et d'un repos temporaire.

Au moment du dessert, l'homme orienta la conversation vers les espérances et les projets de la jeune femme après la guerre.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas décidé, dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de l'exquis chocolat recouvrant le gâteau qu'ils dégustaient.

- Mais as-tu une idée quelconque de ce qui pourrait t'intéresser ?

- J'aimerais peut-être faire de la recherche, trouver des potions guérissantes ou des contres sorts. Bref je voudrais faire quelque chose d'utile…

- C'est un objectif louable, fit-il en enfournant sa fourchette en bouche. Tu as le talent nécessaire et on ne peut pas douter de ta volonté de réussir.

- Chose certaine, je ne voudrai plus entendre parler de cette guerre et des conflits. J'en aurai assez vu. Je veux une petite vie tranquille lorsque tout sera fini, conclue-t-elle amèrement les yeux humides.

Severus sourit tristement…

- Je te comprends, je suis d'accord avec toi. La guerre en a assez fait. J'ai eu mon lot de souffrances et de morts. Il est temps que ça change et que tout se termine, que le calme revienne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuis le début des apprentissages, Hermione avait découvert son ex-professeur sous un nouveau jour. Devenant moins froid, moins rude, plus humain. Il la dirigeait avec patience, sans sarcasme, il la regardait sans animosité, la félicitant pour ses progrès, l'encourageant dans ses efforts. Les discussions évoluaient de plus en plus entre eux. Ne se résumant plus à de simples banalités polies, mais étant plus franches et honnêtes, elle dirait même plus profonde parfois. La confiance s'installait tranquillement. Elle commençait à dominer sa magie lorsqu'elle utilisait des sortilèges simples. Mais la jeune femme rencontrait quelques difficultés à fermer son esprit, certain souvenir ne s'effaçant pas d'un simple sort.

Un soir après une pratique étreignante d'occlumencie, où Hermione éclata encore en sanglot, Severus la serra contre lui pour la consoler et la rassurer. Il venait de voir pour la première fois les monstruosités commises par Lucius lors de son absence. Un sentiment de dégoût l'avait envahi à la vision des horreurs. Tandis qu'il la regardait sangloter contre lui, il se jura mentalement que tant qu'elle serait sous sa protection, plus jamais elle ne revivrait de telles atrocités. Il resserra légèrement la jeune femme contre lui comme pour lui faire comprendre cette promesse silencieuse.

Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position apaisante pour Hermione. Ses yeux rougit ne coulaient plus, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment quitter le réconfort qu'elle trouvait contre Severus, ayant trop longtemps gardé à l'intérieur d'elle sa souffrance, trouvant présentement un soulagement à sa douleur. Et c'est bien installé sur le sofa, dans les bras de l'homme, qu'Hermione s'endormi, sereine pour la première fois depuis quelques mois.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire. Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience et ses corrections.

Avertissement pour situation dure!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis que Hermione réussissait à dormir pleinement ses nuits, elle récupéra toute son énergie magique. Malheureusement, il lui arrivait encore occasionnellement de faire des cauchemars. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois, Severus allait la réconforter doucement en la berçant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. La délicatesse surprenante de l'homme calmait instantanément la jeune femme.

Maintenant, elle contrôlait mieux sa magie interne et ses leçons d'occlumencie étaient de moins en moins pénibles. Elle maîtrisait dorénavant la métamorphose sans baguette, ce qui lui avait permis de se faire une magnifique collection de vêtements à partir des livres que Rogue lui avait fournit. Exaspérant un peu l'homme, qui considérait qu'une telle quantité de robes d'autant de couleurs était superflue. Mais il ne lui dit rien, ne voulant pas détruire le moral déjà fragile de la jeune femme, enthousiaste de la voir reprendre graduellement sa joie de vivre.

Severus partageait avec elle toutes les informations qu'il avait sur cette guerre. Des plans de Voldemort, aux réussites des membres de l'Ordre à les contrer, il ne lui cachait rien. Hermione avait la confiance de l'homme et c'était réciproque. Elle savait que tout serait bientôt fini, puisqu'il lui avait appris que Harry n'avait plus que deux horcruxes à détruire. Cela l'encourageait énormément. Elle serait bientôt libre. Hermione savait que les autres membres de sa deuxième famille, les Weasley, étaient tous en vie, et elle avait hâte de les voir et de les rassurer, leur dire qu'elle était toujours vivante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jour, Severus lui annonça qu'il devait partir, de nouveau, pour quelques jours.

- Je reviendrai dès que possible. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir m'en tirer sans te laisser seule mais c'est impossible, tu le sais, on ne dit jamais « non » au Maître. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je… Je comprends, dit-elle, l'anxiété dans la voix.

- Je ne crois pas que Lucius ait le culot de revenir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et je sais que tu peux maintenant te défendre si quelque chose arrive.

Hermione opina du chef, sachant qu'il avait raison.

- Et tu dois partir quand ? questionna-t-elle.

- Demain matin, à l'aube.

L'appréhension d'Hermione fut présente toute la journée. Elle rata deux potions par manque de concentration et hésitait constamment lors de ses tentatives d'utilisation de sa magie. Severus était peiné de la voir ainsi. Au moment où elle se coucha, il alla la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle était correcte.

- Ça va aller? Dit-il en s'assoyant près d'elle sur le lit.

La crainte se lisait dans ses yeux, elle avait la gorge noué et ne pu répondre. Rogue posa une main sur son dos pour la rassurer. Au contact de cette main, Hermione fit quelque chose qui surpris le Maître des potions. Elle se jeta contre lui en pleurant et lui demanda :

- Tu peux rester cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas être seule, j'ai peur…

La détresse de la jeune femme était visible dans sa requête. Severus se maudissait de devoir partir et la laisser dans cet état. Il accepta donc sa supplique en souhaitant que ça la calmerait et l'aiderait à passer au travers des jours qui suivent. Il s'installa à ses cotés, la serrant contre lui. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, il déposa un baisé sur son front et se leva sans la réveiller. Puis il installa un charme de protection sur elle avant de partir pour sa mission.

Durant les 3 jours où il fut absent, Hermione occupa ses journées à lire, voulant préserver toute son énergie au cas ou elle recevrait une visite surprise désagréable. Ce fut donc une jeune femme reposée qui attendait Severus à son retour. Dès qu'elle le vit rentrer elle alla lui faire une accolade pour lui exprimer sa joie de le voir revenir si vite.

Pendant que Rogue lui racontait les détails de sa mission, on frappa à la porte. Lorsque Severus ouvrit, une lueur sévère passa dans son regard. Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucius?

- Le Maître attend ton rapport, dit le blond.

- J'arrive dans deux minutes, le temps de me changer pour être présentable devant lui.

- Dépêche-toi, tu profiteras de ton jouet après, fit-il le regard vicieux en désignant la jeune femme.

Lorsque le Maître des potions retourna vers Hermione, il vit qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de leur courte conversation. La haine transpirait de son regard.

- Je serai rapide… À mon retour, je te raconterai le reste.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Rogue arriva devant le Lord, Lucius était entrain de lui faire son rapport.

- … les membres de l'Ordre ont aussi perdu définitivement Maugrey lors de l'attaque de samedi dernier. Il est mort de ses blessures la nuit dernière.

- Bien, beau travail… dit Voldemort, puis il se tourna vers Severus.

Se dernier s'inclina et débuta son rapport :

- Maître, vous aviez raison, Potter est présentement caché sous fidélitas, je n'ai pu savoir qui en est le gardien du secret mais j'ai appris que les Weasley s'entretiennent souvent avec lui. J'ai aussi découvert que la dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'est dans le Wiltshire, près de chez Lucius. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il y recherchait cependant.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il pouvait y chercher Lucius? Dit-il se tournant vers lui.

- Non Maître, répondit le blond, mais tout ce qui pourrait être compromettant est bien caché et ni Potter, ni aucun membre de l'Ordre ne pourrait le découvrir.

- Bien… Avery

L'interpellé s'approcha et s'inclina devant Voldemort.

- Va et trouve-moi ce que Potter cherche…

Avery acquiesça et s'inclina de nouveau avant de sortir. Le Lord repris :

- D'autres nouvelles à donner?

Lucius pris la parole…

- Une dernière chose, j'ai appris que Potter…

Mais il ne pu pas finir sa phrase car il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Voldemort en voyant Rogue penché sur le corps inerte de Malefoy l'examinant.

- Il est mort Maître, son cœur ne bat plus. Mais je ne saisi pas comment cela a pu arriver, ni pourquoi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Severus effectuait son rapport, Hermione repensait à Lucius. Sa haine pour lui la faisait rêvasser sur la mort qu'elle voulait pouvoir lui donner. Elle y songeait tellement intensément, qu'elle le voyait en face d'elle, impuissant. Elle s'imaginait lui broyant le cœur de ses mains. Soudain, elle ressenti une baisse d'énergie et s'évanouie.

Lorsque Rogue rentra, il la trouva étendu sur le sol, inconsciente. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il la questionna pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le récit qu'elle lui fit lui glaça le sang. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pouvait être très effrayant pour la majorité des gens.

- Hermione, tu…

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire qui puisse tant effrayer son ex-professeur. Il lui relata les événements qui s'étaient passé devant Voldemort.

- Lucius est mort, je ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu mourir aussi subitement, mais tu viens de tout éclaircir. Tu avais tant de haine pour lui et tu as visualisé avec tant de concentration sa mort que tu l'as vaincu. Même si j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette possibilité c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réussir un tel exploit. Tes pouvoirs sont grandioses.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'adore en recevoir ! Merci à Fumseck pour sa patience, son aide et ses corrections.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre #9**

La mort de Lucius jeta le chaos parmi les mangemorts, tous se soupçonnant mutuellement. Le Lord ne pris aucune chance et prévu des précautions supplémentaires pour sa protections et celles de ces quelques hommes de confiance, parmi lesquels Rogue figurait. Sans que Voldemort ne su comment, la nouvelle se rendit jusqu'au membres de l'Ordre, confirmant au Maître la présence d'un traître parmi eux. Il les interrogea donc tous à tour de rôle, souvent par la torture, pour trouver le coupable. Certain furent même tué, étant jugé indigne de leur rang. Severus fut chargé de quelques interrogatoires, il en profita pour se débarrasser de quelques dur à cuire gênant. Mais les informations continuaient de sortir.

L'Ordre avait trouvé assez farfelu de voir les mangemorts s'entretuer entre eux, facilitant leur tâche par la même occasion. La guerre s'achevait, tous en étaient conscients, il ne restait à Harry qu'un horcruxe à découvrir et ensuite le combat final pourrait avoir lieu.

Hermione quant à elle en profitait pour perfectionner ses pouvoirs. Parfois, elle échafaudait des plans dont elle discutait avec Severus. C'est ainsi que grâce à elle, l'Ordre avait reçu l'information de la mort de Lucius. Elle ne prit jamais le risque de dévoiler sa présence aux membres de l'Ordre, mais elle leur faisait maintenant parvenir des informations régulièrement. Elle les livrait elle-même, sous sa forme d'animagus, une simple chouette brune. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort, elle et Severus jetaient toujours un sortilège aux missives; pour tout autres lecteurs que le destinataire, le parchemin ne révélait qu'une liste d'épicerie. C'est de cette façon que l'Ordre réussit à empêcher une attaque contre le ministre qui devenait trop gênant pour les mangemorts.

Hermione avait pleinement repris le goût de vivre, ce qui réjouissait Rogue. Une complicité s'était ainsi installée entre les deux personnes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un jour cependant, une mauvaise nouvelle affecta Hermione. Lors d'une attaque contre les membres de l'Ordre, Remus Lupin fut tué. Avec ce décès, se termina aussi le sort de fidélitas qui protégeait Harry, le loup-garou étant le gardien du secret.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se retrouva entouré de plusieurs mangemorts qui le stupéfia en attendant l'arrivé de leur Maître. Lorsque Voldemort arriva, un combat farouche était déjà engagé entre les deux camps. En voyant cela il prit Harry et transplana avec lui dans son manoir.

- Severus, regarde ce que j'ai ramené, dit-il en désignant l'Élu. Va chercher la fille, son amie, qu'elle voit mourir celui en qui elle avait placé sa confiance pour les sauver.

Rogue sorti et alla trouver la jeune femme.

- Hermione, c'est maintenant le temps, tu dois être forte. Potter est prisonnier et le Maître désir que tu sois présent lorsqu'il tentera de l'anéantir… Écoute moi bien, personne ne connaît tes pouvoirs, tu dois utiliser cet avantage pour aider Harry. Nagini est le dernier Horcruxe qui doit être détruit. Tue-le pendant que je protège Potter.

- D'accord, je me concentre sur le serpent.

- J'ai confiance en toi, ne l'oublie pas. Allons-y!

Severus étreignit Hermione pour lui donner du courage avant de sortir avec elle.

Tout ce déroula rapidement lorsque les deux personnes rentrèrent dans la salle du trône. Voldemort n'eu jamais le temps de réaliser qui était véritablement le traître dans ses rangs. Dès son arrivé, Rogue déstupéfia Potter qui rapidement saisi sa baguette. Le Maître n'eu pas le temps de réagir que deux Aveda Kedevra fusèrent en même temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Serpent furent instantanément réduits à rien. Les quelques mangemorts qui assistèrent à la mort de leur Maître prirent peur et se sauvèrent aussitôt. Lorsque Harry remarqua la présence de l'assassin du directeur, il pointa sa baguette sur lui, l'enjoignant de se rendre.

- Non Harry, il est notre allié, dit Hermione en allant se poster près de Severus.

- Hermione, reste loin de lui, c'est un traître, il a tué de sang froid le professeur Dumbledore, je l'ai vu, dit Harry la haine dans la voix.

- Harry tu fais erreur, il agit sous les instructions du directeur depuis le début.

- Il t'a sûrement jeté un sort de confusion pour que tu le croies, l'interrogea Potter

- Je lui fais confiance. Il m'a sauvé la vie et m'a soigné à plus d'une reprise.

- Hermione… Tu parles de Rogue là…Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance?

À ce moment Severus se décida d'intervenir :

- Monsieur Potter, Albus m'a donné des documents à vous remettre à la fin de cette guerre. Il disait que vous seriez le mieux placé pour comprendre la nature de mes actions et qu'il avait plus confiance en vous qu'en le ministère pour l'analyse des preuves pouvant me disculper d'une quelconque association avec les mangemorts. Les documents sont en sécurité dans mon coffre à Gringott, nous pourrions nous y rendre et je vous les remettrai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avec les preuves que Dumbledore avait préparés et le témoignage d'Hermione, Rogue fut innocenté et élevé au rang de Héro de guerre, recevant même l'Ordre de Merlin. Un mémorial en la mémoire des disparus de cette guerre fut érigé et dévoilé lors des funérailles nationales de ceux-ci, organisées par le ministère.

D'un point de vue plus réjouissant de grandes festivités furent mises au point par les sorciers survivants. À Poudlard un bal fut donné en l'honneur de Harry. À ce bal furent invité tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que leurs proches. C'est lors de ce bal qu'Hermione dévoila qu'elle était animagus.

- On ne sait toujours pas qui était cet informateur anonyme, disait Minerva en expliquant aux deux personnes comment l'Ordre fut aidé lors de cette guerre. Les informations que nous recevions semblaient venir directement de chez les mangemorts tellement elles étaient précises. Même toi Severus, ne pouvait nous en fournir d'aussi bonnes sans risquer ta couverture du temps que tu espionnais pour nous.

C'est à ce moment qu'un regard complice s'échangea et que la jeune femme se transforma. L'ébahissement se lisait sur le visage de la directrice. Après avoir volé quelques minutes, Hermione reprit sa forme humaine.

- Non ! s'exclama Minerva stupéfaite, C'était vous!

- C'est le moyen qu'on avait trouvé pour faire notre part dans ce conflit sans prendre trop de risque, dit la jeune femme.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas vous être dévoilé avant.

- Tout simplement parce que si le Maître avait appris que je vous envoyais des informations nous nous serions fait tués aussitôt, tous les deux. J'avais réussi à me rendre important pour lui, j'avais donc accès aux nouvelles toutes fraîches. C'est pour ça que je pouvais en dévoiler plus que du temps où le Lord croyait que j'espionnais l'Ordre. À cette époque, il me révélait peu de chose, au cas où je changerais de coté. C'était pour éviter que je divulgue ses secrets, expliqua Severus.

Après le repas, Harry et sa douce Ginny furent invités à ouvrir le bal. Hermione passa une partie de la soirée à discuter avec les Weasley, racontant à leur demande ce qui s'était passé lors de son enlèvement. Elle était contente de revoir Molly et de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir survécu contrairement à son fils. Lorsque le Maître de cérémonie annonça la dernière danse, Severus vint rejoindre Hermione. Il lui tendit la main en disant :

- Tu voudrais bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Hermione pris la main tendue de Severus en souriant. Ils dansèrent en suivant le rythme de cette musique douce tout en discutant.

- Hermione… Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Je… Je voulais te dire merci… Merci pour ton aide, ta confiance et pour m'avoir changé… Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir vivre un jour heureux, comme je l'ai été lorsque j'étais avec toi. Les jours que nous avons passés ensemble m'ont ouvert les yeux… Je sais que je pourrais vivre sans toi… Mais je ne serais pas heureux, il y aurait toujours un grand vide… Je… je… je t'aime… Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Severus avait parlé avec des trémolos dans la voix. Hermione avait maintenant un nœud dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de répondre. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire pour répondre à l'homme qui dansait avec elle fut de posé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour terminer les dernières notes de la soirée.

* * *

Épilogue : 

Deux ans plus tard…

Les nouveaux époux habitaient maintenant une jolie petite maison dans pré-au-lard. Ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour être près de l'école où Severus avait reprit son poste d'enseignant de potions et Hermione avait débuté l'enseignement de la métamorphose. Elle avait tellement impressionné la directrice qu'elle lui avait offert ce poste sans possibilité de refuser. Tous les étudiants qui avaient connu dans le passé le ténébreux professeur de potion furent stupéfait de découvrir un nouvel enseignant calme, patient et désormais impartial.

Un beau matin de printemps, Hermione ne se senti pas bien, elle avait la nausée. Severus la fit boire une potion révélatrice, mais la nouvelle qu'il y découvrit fut trop grande, il s'évanoui…

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est déjà terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Vous pouvez me laisser un dernier commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir…


End file.
